Talk:Sigil
I believe Sigil may give a bonus to defense/evasion similar to Signet. During my trials, I parsed my battles with Robber Crabs in Vunkerl Inlet. Over an hour and a half, I had 77% evasion with Sigil on. With it off, I parsed 60%. I put it in the main article but put a verification tag on it, as a few hours of testing my not be enough for conclusive proof. I will do further testing. The Sigil page needs an edit: you can now get any and/or all of the latent effects at once (Regen, Refresh, Increased Meal Duration). --Kit 14:22, 11 June 2008 (UTC) anyone know who gives Sigil out? -- 00:10, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Any person that has their respective titles like in the regular areas that give Signet. For example, I.M.'s can give out Sigil to those in Bastok, etc. :- Not all people with these titles will give you sigil. Eauvague, T.K. standing right next to the gate in San Sandoria (S) only opens the gate and doesn't give sigil. Also the ones outside town only give Allied Tags or teleport and do not give sigil. The guy who gives you signet in Southern San doria (S) is Miliart, T.K. --Pazdarcy 14:49, 10 January 2008 (UTC) If I'm with the Iron Rams, can I still get Sigil from an Iron Musketeer while in Bastok, or do I have to go back to Sandy to get it? 19:05, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I was able to get Sigil in Sandy after I joined the Cobras in Windurst, so yes any of the allies will provide Sigil. --Tyas 02:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I have been farming mob's in WotG areas lately and noticed that when i loose sigil the damage i take gets higher just like when i loose Signet in the original areas. Signet gives increased defense and evasion against your auto-attack target and i was wondering can anyone confirm if this is true for Sigil as well (only fought against one mob at a time when I have noticed it so don't know if this is only against Auto-attack target or against any mob that are attacking you or if it is only the defense that goes up). Shienar 12.28, 8 What about the "Reraise"-Option? Got that option for 100 Allied notes, but got no reraise... maybe cause of the allied tag... --Killercat Bis 01:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) = Regen and Refresh = I can confirm that regen only takes effect up to 60% of total HP and have amended as such on the main page. Of course this could possibly depend on rank (currently sterling star §§)?? --Tigzter 21:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) I am in West Sarutabaruta (S) at 776/1034 (75%) after sitting and letting regen get me that high. Maybe it has to do with the control of the area? Currently Bronze Ribbon §. --Kenka 04:28, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Perhaps it has something to do with your HP before gear bonus? It was taking me up to 75% too. --JolatolaT 19:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) There are several theories concerning the durations/amount of hp and mp gained from Sigil. The main point though is that they are both variable depending on factors. Such factors may include: Home Nation Rank, WotG Rank, Campaign Rank, Max HP, Max Level attained, Max MP, and others. Please do not post or edit the main page until confirmation of sigil results and variables.--Vyumaajohrluv 22:59, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Reduced EXP Loss? I have yet to see this option when getting Sigil. Is it only available to higher rankings, or what? --Mitsukai-Hawke 18:43, 28 February 2008 (UTC) When getting Sigil, there is a "Next Page" option. Actually, it was a friend of mine who discovered this and told me about it (and I subsequently added it to this page). At the time she told me about it, her rank was Brass Ribbon II (the second possible). Additional information about what may factor it: She is part of Windurst, which had a Reconnaissance level of 4 at the time and controlled the six Mindartia regions. I will test out how much experience points it saves when KOed when I have enough time to log into Final Fantasy XI next. --Stammer 00:32, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Saw this for the first time in Windurst and ran back to San d'Oria to see if it was available. It was on both. After checking the climate I saw both nations have 10Stars on both Skill and Production, this effect could be due to high skill. Would also like to note that it costs 100AN, not 50 like the rest. Lionix 04:50, 10 March 2008 (UTC) This is option only given when Titania is allied to your nation. --Keitarou 14:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC)Keitarou Formula for reduced EXP loss I've been doing some extensive tests on how much EXP is returned from the bonus. The only thing I can come up with is a formula. At the time of this post I'm currently on allied with Windurst. It has control of 4 areas. I've tested on varies job levels from 7 to 75. The EXP reduction is calculated after the base EXP lost and before any raises. Raise values calculate based on the new total lost values. For this example I'm going to use a level 66 job and a level 8 job to calculate the forumla. First figure up the percentage that the sigil exp on death bonus actually is. You'll need to write down your current exp, apply sigil exp reduction on death bonus, and then step outside and get yourself killed (recommend doing this around Pixies). Next take your new current exp value and subtract it from your old current value. Old Current minus New Current equals total lost with sigil bonus. Now take that value and divide it by the Normal EXP Lost as if you just home pointed. I'll use some values from my findings to give and example based on the formula above: Lv 66 Job: My Old Current EXP is 2860 at 66. My New Current with sigil bonus after death is 1298. The Normal EXP Lost at 66 is 2200. :2860 - 1298 = 1562 "New Total EXP Lost." :1562 ÷ 2200 = 0.71 (71% is current with 4 areas under control. This is the percentage that is restored before raises.) Lv 8 Job: Old Current EXP equals 664. New Current EXP after death equals 508. Normal EXP Lost at 8 is 220. :664 - 508 = 156 "New Total EXP Lost." :156 ÷ 220 = 0.709 (70.9%) 71% seems to be the average over all levels. Now multiply the sigil EXP reduction on death bonus to the Normal EXP Lost to confirm. This value should be close to the Total EXP Lost and is round up to the nearest whole number. Lv 66: :0.71 × 2200 = 1562 "Total EXP Lost." Lv. 8: :0.709 × 220 = 155.98 "Total EXP Lost." Subtract the Old Current from the Total EXP Lost. Lv 66: :2860 - 1562 = 1298 "New Current EXP" Lv 8: :664 - 156 = 508 "New Current EXP" Raise at 66: :1562 × 0.50 = 781 :781 + 1298 = 2079 "New current after Raise." 781 total EXP loss. About 27.3% loss. Raise II at 66: :1562 × 0.75 = 1171.5 :1172 + 1298 = 2470 "New current after Raise II." 390 total EXP loss. About 13.63% loss. Raise III at 66: :1562 × 0.90 = 1405.8 :1406 + 1298 = 2703 "New current after Raise III." 157 total EXP loss. About 5.5% loss. This is the only plausible way I can figure how the bonus is calculated at a set percentage. I've tried to calculate the percentage of exp returned based on how Raise percentages work. I've found that the percentage varies throughout levels 4-75 and that there is no set percent value with that method. So it's safe to assume the bonus is applied after the Normal Base EXP Lost. Raise values will be based on the Total EXP Lost calculated from the New Total EXP Lost value and not on the Normal Base EXP Lost value. Please refer to K.O. for those values. Note that the percentage that Sigil EXP reduced on death bonus actually applies could varie depending your current nations standing in campaign. Please feel free to apply this formula to nations standing in campaign to see if the percentage increases or decreases. --Tataru 18:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Possible EXP bonus When skilling my katana solo on my Ninja against the trees in East Ronfaure, DC's gave me 100 and EM's gave me 105. only buffs I had was utsusemi, sigil, Drain Samba, and Finishing moves Orenwald 20:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :: Doesn't seem to be related to Sigil. I tested it with the Peiste at Pashhow Marshlands. Got the 5% bonus with and without Sigil. I guess, it's only either from certain type of creatures, or, more likely, high level enough ones since 60+ Quadav at North Gustaberg (S) do not have the bonus. I do wonder a bit about that 20% bonus mentioned in the Article page. According to my tests until now show that in a party of 2-3 the exp seems to be calculated just as with a Signet party in the present time. I did some testing on the Peiste with a party of 2, with and without Sigil as well but I have either misplaced them notes or I forgot to put them down in the first place... Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :: Really simple test. I tried killing EM mobs in the past on a really low level, about 10 or 11 or so. Sigil was up and rather than getting 120 exp I got the normal 100 exp. Tried it a few times. I think one of those verification-needed tags is in order. :: Okay, since no one has done extensive testing on the exp bonus, and since there's enough testimony to prove that it's questionable, I'm gonna go right ahead and add the verification tag because I've never, ever noticed a large enough exp difference between 5-man and 6-man parties. --Coronawolf 00:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Some types of monsters give more EXP than normal just because they're stronger than other monsters of the same level. You don't need signet/sigil/sanciton to get this bonus. Tahngarthortalk- 01:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) In a level-synced party with four blms (we were all the same level) I was the only one with Sigil on. We all got the same exp. I have removed the exp-bonus remarks from the main page. --Invader 06:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Until just a short time ago, I've never noticed anything at all relating to an EXP bonus in WotG areas. However, I was just duoing with a friend of mine while Level Sync'ed at LV13 in North Gustaberg (S), and I was recieving 25% more experience points than he was. We were only fighting birds and crabs. I had Sigil on, and he didn't. The only effects I had on were Sigil and Protect. I am aligned with Bastok, and he is aligned with Windurst. North Gustaberg (S) was under the control of Bastok. Anyone else see the pattern here? Since I, nor anyone else, has seemed to see this bonus elsewhere, perhaps it is caused by something else? Would anyone welcome the possibility that enemies killed in an area controlled by the country you are aligned with grants an EXP bonus when Sigil is active? Of course, that is just a possibility. It could simply be a glitch. Extensive testing will follow. --MastaX 17:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Controlled Areas Does the 6 controlled areas include cities and/or strongholds? If so, I'm counting 7 areas that are controllable, and wondering if there's a different bonus for all 7 or if it remains at all 6, and if cities aren't counted, then I'd like to ask that someone includes that on the page. Aok1313 12:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) --Cities are definitely a 'controllable' area. I recall a few times when the Cobra Unit lost Windurst to the Yagudo on my server. Also, I'm pretty sure the strongholds are controllable by us as well. --Coronawolf 23:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC)